


The Lost and The Lonely

by Scooter_The_Noodle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Hunter Castiel, M/M, Multi, Normal Dean, Punk Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scooter_The_Noodle/pseuds/Scooter_The_Noodle
Summary: Dean Winchest, twenty two years old, is going to college to be a fire fighter. After losing his brother in the Adoption system, Dean swore to never love again, swore to protect his heart.Then, after a late running class, he witnesses his first glimpse of a hunter, a young man with messy hair and tattooed skin. That was the night his life really started to change.From old friends to list family, Dean begins to find a whole new side of himself.~°~"Dean. Listen to me." Castiel's voice was a low, dangerous growl. But I didn't care turn around to look at his blue eyes. I just kept walking.I never should have listened to him in the first place.~°~Warnings: Violence, possible mentions of Abuse, death





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JensenQuackles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensenQuackles/gifts).



> Thanks so much to the lovely bowlegsandassbutts for being my Beta on this. Its means a lot.
> 
> This is my newest story. It should be updated once a week, give or take, depending on my crazy life.
> 
> Don't forget to Kudos and tell me what you think of this story and how I can make it more enjoyable for you. 

College. Or as I like to call it, a pain in my ass.

The only think that kept me going was the knowledge that I needed an education to be a fire fighter.

Many kids, especially in the early years of high school had no idea what they wanted to do.

But for me, it was like I had always know. Known since I was four.

'"Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back! Now, Dean, go!" Sammy's nursery was on fire and dad was scared. I could see it in his eyes as he handed me my brother.

Maybe it was the fear in his voice that really got my feet pumping. Down the hall, down the stairs, our the door, Sammy still held against me.

There was no sign Dad. Then, he came running out the front door, just as the nursery exploded.

He grabbed me and held me tight, Sammy between us as I cried. "Where is mama?" I whispered.

"She-she didn't make it." Dad answered. "She got caught in the fire."'

Ever since then, I have always wanted to be a fire fighter.

That dream dwindled slightly after dad disappeared around my fifteenth birthday, leaving me and Sammy at the mercy of the adoption system.

Of course, no one wanted a 'troubled child', so all too soon, Sam was taken away from me. Taken in by a family with hearts too small to love a distressed big brother.

That was the first time I ever really remembered shutting myself off. Several families followed, all the way until I was eighteen, they would only take me in for a time, then passed me on to the next. Then I was free. 

I hadn't looked for Sam. If he wanted me in his life, he would have looked for me in the last seven years.

Now here I was, twenty-two, going through college, all to become a fireman and save as many people as I could. I didn't want what happened to me to happen to any other kid.

College was going to be the death of me. Not only had this class ran much later than it should have, it was now eleven o'clock at night, but I had class tomorrow at seven, and still had a ton of homework to accomplish.

College was kicking my ass.

As I walked down the street, wishing I lived closer, I heard a small scream from one of the alley ways up ahead. It wasn't really an alley, as this town was too small for there to be true alleys.

The sound set me on edge and I slowed my walking down, both curious and scared.

"Had enough yet, little hunter?" A voice growled.

"We are the same size, assbutt." A new voice grunted. 

Assbutt? Who the hell says something like 'assbutt'?

Ten more steps and I got my answer.

There wasn't much light that was shining into the alley from the street lamp, but it was enough for me to see that there were two people, specifically two men. One of them had the other pinned to the wall, face pressed close to the other's.

"You know, I knew you were a stray, but this just takes it to a whole new level." The one against the wall joked as his hands shifted under the back this shirt.

"I am going to enjoy every second of killing you." The other spat back, giving a small yelp of pain as the one he had pinned shifted. "Still got that silver chain then, Castiel?"

"Well of course, mix breed," 'Castiel' answered, "how else would I protect myself from a big bad wolf like you?" Castiel's voice was mocking. Even I could tell. The other didn't take too kindly to this, letting out a feral snarl.

"All bark and no bite, Max." Castiel said.

"You are not much better," answers Max. "If you were, I would have been dead already."

As these words left Max's lips, Castiel's hand, which had been carefully finagling with the back of his clothes, yanked out a gun and pressed the barrel to Max's head in one swift, clean movement, with no hesitation.

My heart pounded in my chest at the sight of the gun, believing I was just about to witness a Murder.

"Would you like to test that theory?" Even in the dark, I could see the grin on Castiel's face. Then, in the harsh silence that followed, I heard the cock of a gun.

"No!" I found myself shouting, stepping into the shadows.

"What the fu-" Castiel's gaze shot from Max to me as he tried to force out a sentence. Half way through though, Max knocked the gun away, grabbed Castiel's shoulders, and yanked him forward, causing him to stumble.

"Oh, how easily distracted you hunters get when civilians are concerned. Well, now I will feast like a king. Both on you and this little civilian boy." Max walked over to where Castiel lay sprawled, winded. He placed a knee in the center of the other's back, making him cry out.

"I am going to tear you limb from limb. Then I will eat your heart out. Followed by that boy's." I was frozen in place by fear. The man's words were so convicted. He would really do that.

As I stood and stared, I realized that the Castiel guy was looking at me urgently, eyes moving frantically to the gun that laid only feet from me.

I knew that, unless I had something to protect myself, this Max guy was going to kill me. So, I dove forward and grabbed the gun.

As I held it, long ago shooting lessons came back and I shifted the gun into a comfortable position before pointing it at Max, hand shaking only slightly.

"Shoot him! Shoot him!" Castiel yelled as Max pressed his nails into his back, the nails slicing his clothes as if they were nothing.

"Shoot h-" Castiel began again, but I had already cocked the gun and pulled the trigger, ears ringing at the sound.

As I watched Max's body fall, a single hole, right through the side of his head, I suddenly realized what I had just done.

I just killed someone. I shot them. With no hesitation.

The gun fell from my hands as I stared at them as though I had never seen them before.

I was a killer.

While I was mentally imploding, Castiel struggled out from under the body and stood up.

"I would never have pegged you for someone who knew how to use a gun." He commented as he walked closer to me, grabbing up his gun. I could see the pain on his face as he moved as reached my hand out.

"Come back to my apartment with me and let me clean you up. I am certified in first aid." I begged him. "And you certainly need it."

He very much seemed like the solo type of a person, yet he agreed.

"But only after I hide it." He jerked his hand towards the body and I felt like wrenching.

Thankfully, it didn't take Castiel too long and soon, we were off.

By the time I completely cared for all of his cuts and scrapes, it was well passed one o'clock. I was falling asleep as I finished his last few up. Even half asleep, I found myself admiring him.

He had dark hair, shaved on one side of his head, the rest shaggy and messy. He had beautiful blue eyes that I kept finding staring at me as I worked. His skin, though covered in small scars and various tattoos, was soft and warm to the touch. Of all of the markings on his tan skin, the pair of black wings he had tattooed across his back, with extreme detail, were my favorite.

Because I kept stopping and drifting, be it about this strange boy sitting in my bathroom or just my falling asleep, it took me much longer to finish.

Finally, I was done.

"There is food in the fridge, and the couch is sleepable on." I said as I stood at the door on my bathroom, eyelids heavy with sleep. "Goodnight Castiel."

The next morning, when I awoke, there was no trace of the stranger.


	2. Two

A year and a half had passed since I had met that stranger. Now, I was a graduated college student, just starting at the Fire department.

"Happy Birthday, Dean." A pair of lips pressed against my cheek and I grinned.

Lisa, on of my college friends, actually my only college friend, was celebrating my birthday with me.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." I replied.

"Stop being a grump and blow out your candle." She ordered, arms around my neck and she stood behind me.

Knowing that arguing with her was pointless, I leaned forward in my chair and paused, making a wish out of habit. Same wish I had made for mine years. To see Sammy again.

"There," I waved tongue smiling candle, "happy?"

"Yes. Now we can eat!" Lisa produced a knife from her chef belt and cut the pie into pieces.

"You certainly know the way into a man's heart." I commented after a few bites, my cheeks full.

"No, I just known the way into yours. Pie and burgers." I hummed in agreement. 

As I ate my Pie, Lisa walked past me into the bathroom, shutting the door.

As I sat there alone, my thoughts vegan to drift. 

I was seeing Lisa the first time we met.

I was taking a cooking class. I didn't remember why I chose to, but Lisa was the only reason I had stuck the class out. The teacher was a pain, the other students were irritating. Everything sucked. Except Lisa.

She was a sweet person, and was very pretty, too. I remembered nights I spent at her house, just hanging out, needed a stress relief from the day. Or days spent joking around and threatening each other with our kitchen knives when the teacher looked away.

We never slept together. It meant commitment to both of us and she understood that I was not in a place where I could follow through with that.

We had kisses once or twice though. Quick chaste losses. Kisses on the cheek didn't count.

"Tell me what you wished for?" Lisa asked.

"No. Otherwise it won't come true." I replied as I finished off my Pie.

"Please?" She begged, making a puppy face.

I tried to avoid eye contact. Sam used to have this face he would pull when we were younger and I still found it hard to say no to him. Old habits die hard.

In the end, though, I was unsuccessful and finally gave a hefty sigh of defeat. "Fine!" I relented, causing Lisa to give me a wide grin. "I wished to see Sam again. It's been nearly nine years."

She gave me a small frown, pity in her doe eyes.

"No chick flick moments." I reminded her. I hated getting sappy, and that look she had was the definition of sappy.

Her expression changed to an almost mocking one, her tongue sticking out at me.

"Fine. You don't want pity? Then let's go out for a drink." She suggested, taking my plate and the pie when I reached for another piece.

"No! I need another piece!" I reached after her.

"You do not. You are going to get fat and then you can't work at the Fire department." She called from the kitchen. I knew I shouldn't have told her that I was going to give up most of my junk food before I started getting fat. She kept using it as an excuse to make me salads.

"I can't eat rabbit food! I'm a warrior!" I'd tell her but she would tell me that she knew several people who performed just as well with Eating salads as eating meat. I am still slightly sure there was a joke about bed performance in there, based on that cheeky smile she gave me.

"Well, cover it in plastic wrap and put it in my fridge, then." I told her, put out that she wouldn't let me have more pie. It was delicious.

"I know how to put food away, Dean." Her voice was suddenly right above me and I jumped, looking up at her. 

"Are you sure?" I teased, earning me a snack upside the head.

"Get your shoes on, Winchester. Unless you want to go to a bar barefoot." She patted my shoulder and walked over to my door, where her small slip on's rested beside my boots.

Ten minutes later, we were pulling into the parking lot of Haravelle's Roadhouse.

"Are you sure this is a good place for you?" I asked Lisa, as a couple of burly men in flannel left the building.

"Don't worry, Dean. I know the owner's kid, Jo. Went to school with her." Lisa assured, then climbed out, giving me not option but to turn my car off and follow her.

I stay close at her back as we entered into the run down bar.

It was most definitely make dominated, but there were some women. Everyone there seemed so rough and haunted, many with guns sitting at their tables.

"Ash!" A harsh voice snapped and I turned to see an older red headed lady as the source. "That Winchester boy and his partner, Novak, they are here for their information. Hurry your ass up!"

My interest was piqued at the name that this woman shouted. That was my last name.

"Hey Ellen!" Lisa was now at the counter, calling out to the woman behind it.

"Lisa." Ellen greeted, then turned as a younger woman, with a midriff bearing shirt and blonde hair, appeared at her side.

"Jo, take this to Sam." Ellen told the blonde and handed her a beer. "He's over there with Ash." She added.

I watched the blonde walk away, watching her weave through the men and women, many who called out a gruff greeting to her.

I see her stop at a table with three men, two so eerily familiar, the third unknown to me.

"Who is she giving that beer to?" I leaned over the counter.

"Who? Sam?" She asked and I nodded. "Oh, he and his partner, Castiel Novak, they've been in town for about a week or so, needed something from our resident Jackass." She must be talking about Ash.

As I sat there, staring at the men, suddenly I realized why the shorter man looked familiar. That was the stranger from all those months ago.

But his companion, he was the one it was irritating me not to know.

When it hit me, it felt like a weight was pressing on my chest. Ellen had said that Winchester and Novak needed Ash. If Castiel's last name was Novak, then Sam had to be a Winchester. That had to by my little brother.

Drawing on courage that I didn't even know I had, I marched over to the table where the three sat, making all conversation stop. I didn't acknowledge Castiel or Ash. I looked straight at Sam.

"Sammy?"


	3. Three

I could feel myself faltering slightly as the long haired man Castiel had been talking to looked up at his words and have an oh so familiar grin.

"Dean." He said with softly, almost like he was afraid it wasn't real.

"So you remember me?" I asked him, a rage burning in my stomach.

Sam paused for a moment before giving me a slow, solemn nod. "Yes."

"Really feeling the brotherly love, Sammy." I spat the nickname at him like a curse.

I could feel people watching us, but I didn't care.

"Dean..." Sam tried, reaching a hand out for me, which I swatted away.

"Don't, Sam." I pointed an angry finger at him. "How long have you known where I was?"

"Since I was eleven."

"For nine freaking years?! And you never thought to reach other to me? To let me know that you were okay at least? Do you have any idea how your much your disappearance destroyed me?' I growled at him, eyes narrowed.

"I wanted to, Dean. But I couldn't!" He snapped, though he remained seated. I knew he was angry. His nostrils flared, and his brown eyes burned with anger.

"Really? And why is that?"

I watched Sam's mouth open and close a few time, before I jabbed a finger at him.

"I'm so glad that I've spent so many years hoping to see my brother again, when he didn't even want to see me." I turned and stormed out of the bar, dropping the keys beside Lisa's arms on the bar counter on my way past.

The air was chilly and I took several deep breaths as I marched down the sidewalk.

As I finally felt my anger ebb, a memory sprung up in my mind. It was one that I hadn't dared recall in so long.

'"Dean?" Sam was standing beside my bed. My eyes opened and strayed to the clock at my bedside. It was barely even four in the morning.

"Yes?" I grunted tiredly, scooting over in the twin bed to allow room for Sam.

Sam climbed in beside me and spoke again. "When do you think dad will be back?"

"Soon." I promised, though I had no way of knowing if my promise was any good.

Both Sam and I fell silent after that. I was sure Sam had fallen asleep, until he spoke again.

"You won't ever leave me, right?" His voice was quiet, and I could hear the plea in it. This was not a fear an eleven year old should have, worrying about whether or not his brother would be there for him.

"Always Sammy. I'm your big brother. It's kind of my job." I assured. But I never thought that I would have been so wrong.

That day, while I stood at the edge of the house porch, watching the kids play, specifically my little brother, a young couple showed up.

They seemed so happy, and it made me uneasy.

The adoption lady was talking with them. "I am aware that You are looking for an older kid."

"Yes." The woman spoke. "But, we want one that is about eleven." Her husband spoke and my eyes narrowed. They spoke about what kid they wanted like they were picking out a new pet.

I unfolded his arms and walked past them, over to stand being Sam who was playing with a couple of toy cars.

"Well, we don't have many that age. In fact, we only have one." I could still hear the adoption lady's grating voice, drawing closer to my and my brother.

'Protect your brother, Dean.' I could hear  Dad's voice and immediately stepped between the adults and Sam.

"This is him?" The husband asked Skeptically, sizing me up, while I returned the gesture with a dark glare.

"Oh no." The adoption lady laughed. "The boy behind him."

"Do not touch my brother." I said lowly, feeling Sam's hand reach up to grab mime. 

"Now Dean, don't be difficult. They won't hurt him." The adoption lady said and reached forward to take a hold of Sam, only to have her advance blocked by me again.

"Don't touch him." I smacked away their hands and stayed in front of Sam, who was holding onto my and and the back of my shirt.

The adoption lady sighed irritably and, before I could move away, grabbed my ear and wrenched me to the side, using her other hand to pull Sam towards her.

The moment she let me go, I advanced on her. "Let go of my brother."

"Stop being ridiculous Dean." She scolded, her perfectly manicured nails causing dark half moons to appear on Sam's arm as he struggled to get away.

"I'm not. Let him go."

This time though, instead of responding, she flagged the Town House staff, men trained to deal with "troubled children". Two of them came lumbering over and each grabbed an arm, marching me past my brother and back into the house.

"Dean!" Sam shouted after me. I could hear him fighting against the lady.

"Don't stop fighting." I told him. I promised him that I would always watch over him and told him that when I turned eighteen, I was going to get us a house. Just the two of us.

But I never got that shot.

They locked me into my room, and when the door did open again, it was one of the staff members, collecting all of Sam's things that could fit in a plastic trash bag.

The last time I saw Sam, he was hitting on the window of a white Subaru. Even from our bedroom window, I knew he was crying.'

I was nearly home now, eyes burning with tears I refused to let fall. Behind me, I could hear the faint scrape of boots on the cement, but when I would stop to listen, the scrapes would stop too.

By now, I had hugely sidetracked myself and was walking farther away from my home. I wasn't about to lead whoever was behind me to my house.

As I weaved around the small block, the person got bolder. It would take them more time to stop is I did, or I would catch glimpses of them when I turned a corner.

Twenty minutes of this went by before they finally made a move. I felt their hand grab my should, then myself being yanked back with incredible force, slamming me to the ground.

The person, a man with blood shot eyes, the spaces under his eyes covered in bloody rivulets, pounced on me. Before I could even really comprehending what was happening, a fist connected with my cheek. 

Again and again, my arms pinned between my body and his legs, I was hit. Another hit caught me in the nose and I felt blood flow out of my nose and down face.

This man was kicking my ass. And I could do nothing about it.

"Get off him, you ass!" I heard Cas growl as the man was yanked back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three, Pitches. What'cha think? And thanks I much to my amazing Beta, bowlegsandassbutts.
> 
> I am, of course, posting this and several other of my books on Wattpad as well, as -X-X-Scomiche-X-X-, if any of you are on that App/Site too.
> 
> Tell me what you all think of this? It really helps me a lot.
> 
> Oh, and Stay Sexy  
> -Scomiche❤ 


	4. Four

I watched Castiel and the man size each other up. As I climbed back to my feet, I realized that Castiel was unarmed. What the hell?

"Where are all of your weapons?" I whispered at him.

"I don't need them. Right now, we are just buying time." His words seemed almost apologetic. 

"Buying time for-" I was cut off by a pained whine. I turned my gaze from Castiel to the man. He was standing there, rivulets of fresh blood falling down his face as he convulsed, then he collapsed, silence falling. The man was staring ahead, eyes blank.

"Buying time for that." Castiel finally answered, stalking forward. He placed his fingers to the man's throat and growled. "This is the third one this week." 

"Third what?"

"Third victim. This," he waved to the body, " is why Sam and I are here. There's a witch who has been targeting men around your age. She is using them to develop a new spell, one that lets her turn the victim into her personal Guard Dog. But so far, they all die within a few hours." Castiel's phone began to ring.

"Yeah Sam?" He asked, while I stood and watched.

"You were right. She did send one after him."

"I'll be over there as soon as I can to help you kill the bitch. I'll bring him. Take me five minutes to get there."

"No. I'm not just going to leave him. She could get him and we wouldn't be able to save him. Do you really want-"

"I'm not going to argue about this with you. I am taking him. Pack is some fire power and leave it in the yard."

"Fine. Good-Or just hang up on me, jack ass." Castiel growled in the phone, before shoving it into his pocket. "Well, Dean, looks like you are my partner." 

"And why the hell would I do that? Both times we have met, there has been a body involved" I waved at the body of the man. 

"And you could be the next one of you don't stay with me." He replied pointedly. "Now come on."

I didn't see the point in arguing with him, especially since he was already walking out of the alley, acting as though nothing had happened.

"Wait up!" I called after him and jogged after him. 

"Who are you anyway?" I questioned as I caught up to him.

"Castiel." He answered.

"I know your name. But what are you. Both times we have met, someone has died. This time, you are talking to my brother about killing a witch."

He was silent for a long moment, the space between my question and his eventual answer was filled with the sound of scrapping shoes.

"Hello? I asked a question?" I prodded.

"Fine. I'm a hunter. I hunt monsters. Werewolves, vampires, ghosts. Things like that. Your brother is a hunter as well. From what I understand, so was your father. He was killed, years ago." Castiel said at last, words a rushed murmur.

"I love how I am finally learning all of this stuff about my family from someone I have met maybe twice. Since you seem to know so much, tell me, why the hell did Sam not care to contact me?"

Castiel sighed and stopped walking, turning to look at me. "What we do, it's dangerous. People, children, die everyday in this job. Having families, people you love, puts you in so many dangerous situations. Had Sam called and told you where he was, you would have taken the first plane out of Kansas. Which would have put not only you in danger, but also your brother. He knew that if he told you anything, bad things would happen." 

I couldn't argue with him. He was right. Had I known that my little brother was fighting something that could kill him, I would have dragged his ass out of there so fast. So I stayed silent, which he didn't seem mind to much.

"Castiel-"

"Cas." He corrected me. "I'm only Castiel to my father."

"Fine, Cas. What exactly is your plan?"

"Well, I planned on winging it. All I know is Sam and I need to gank this bitch before she killed someone else."

"Why do you do this? Like, is it worth it?" I asked.

"There are times, especially after my brother Gabriel was killed on a hunt, or when I run into hunters, barely old enough to drive, on their own, trying to find the monster that killed their parents, when I can't help but feel like it isn't. But then I see the faces of families who I have saved from monsters, see their joy to be living, and I realize that it is worth the pain." I stared at him as he spoke. At first, as he spoke, he walked much like a man with a heavy weight on his shoulders, but as he continued, he straightened out, proud almost. 

"But enough of that. It is a grin topic. Right now, we need to focus on the hunt. A distracted hunter is a danger." The way he said it made me think that it is something he has been saying his whole life. "We are coming upon the Witch's house. This witch is very old, and very dangerous. Be very careful, and try to stay behind me." Cas instructed as we stopped at the edge of the yard.

I knew this scraggly yard. The house itself was in bad shape, walls bearing large scorched holes, shingles missing from the roof, and a badly kept porch. This house, three years ago, had caught fire. The old lady who lived in the house had been cooking on her stove and suffered a heart attack, leaving her house to catch fire and burn. 

No one had fixed up the old place, nor taken care of the yard. Neighbors trimmed back what hung in their property but nothing more.

"Here it is." Cas's voice called from a distance and a started, muscles tightening slightly before realizing that it was only Cas. "Now get your ass over here."

Grimacing slightly as thorny weeds pulled at my skin, I trekked to his side and then knelt down, just as he was doing.

"Here." He shoved that same gun I had used so many months ago into my hands. "It is loaded." He warned. "This lady is powerful, and will no doubt have some way of deflecting bullets, so shooting may just piss her off, which means don't shoot unless absolutely necessary. Now let's go find Sam."

I doubted this lady we were hunting would be on the main or upper floor, seeing as there were many holes and the stairs were extremely unstable. Which left the basement.

Cas made me stay behind him as he slowly moved down the stairs, flashlight shinning on the walls and floor as he swept it back and forth. 

I hated basements. There was just something about them that I couldn't stand. I doubted this encounter would be any different.

We searched every nook and cranny for Sam and the witch, our searches proving to be unsuccessful until the very last room. 

At first, upon entering, the lights were out and the room was silent. But the moment Cas and I were inside, the door to the room slammed shut and a sudden light appeared. There, in the center of the room stood a woman.

When I though of a witch, I pictured the standard green skin, wild gray hair, and gigantic nose with hairy warts. But what I saw was not that. 

She was stunning, with blonde hair and large blue eyes. Her dress was very flattering to her curved figure, and was very revealing.

"Castiel! And a stranger. How nice of you to join us!" She grinned widely, though it much looked like a cat grinning at a mouse it had pinned.

I looked around, trying to ignore her, and spotted Sam, pressed against a corner, looking like he was struggling to say something. I looked away, though, once Cas started to speak.

"Marimosa. You know how this ends, I presume?" Castiel said, raising his gun to point at her, stance steady. He was maybe four feet from her, unafraid.

"Of course I do, deary. This ends with me dead. Anything with you hunters ends that way, it seems." She had something up that sleeve of hers. I could just feel it. "But, I don't get this information from a crystal ball." She said, and pulled out a small vial, filled with swirling green liquid. "I know, because I am a walking home bomb. Each second, I draw closer to-"

I never caught the rest of her sentence. All I heard was the sound of a gun being fired, the bottle shattering, then a deafening blast of hot air and shrapnel, which threw me into the wall.

Then nothing more.

~°~  
This is what? 3 weeks overdue? I'm sorry! I literally have just had no idea where I have wanted this chapter to go, but I like the turnout. 

I don't know what all to say, so I am just going to wrap this up. 

Oh, and stay sexy  
-Scomiche❤ 


End file.
